


Art for Like Flowers

by Gemma_Inkyboots



Series: Flowers in the Church [4]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Inkyboots/pseuds/Gemma_Inkyboots
Summary: A quick sketch of the inside of the hive, mostly for tainry since they inspired me to get it down on paper!
Series: Flowers in the Church [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396571
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Art for Like Flowers

See if you can spot the tiny, tiny Jazz and Prowl. :)

[](The%20Hive)


End file.
